Yagami's
by Aghata Hoon
Summary: Raito Yagami...Iori Yagami...Maldição Yagami Sera apenas conscidência? Yaoi/lemon Light Crossover


Oito horas da manha, um dia bem quente

Oito horas da manha, um dia bem quente. Raito Yagami terminava de se vestir, havia tomado um bom banho,para começar um outro dia de investigação.Subia  
e fechava sua calça jeans, para então pegar sua camiseta preta,a vestia enquanto  
saia do banheiro, caminhava ate uma mesinha pegando um pente de cabelo,repartia  
o cabelo, penteava rapidamente,e terminava de se aprontar.Alguns minutos depois  
voltava a sair do quarto, porem mal saia do quarto e já era abordado por Misa  
que pulava em seu pescoço o abraçando.

-Bom dia Raito!- Misa falava com toda sua animação  
-Bom dia Misa- Raito, um tanto desanimado,tentando afastar a garota.  
-Então, dormiu bem? - Misa tentava ao máximo continuar grudada a Raito, mas depois  
de tanta insistência por parte dele a garota o solta  
- Sim,agora me deixe ir Misa - Mal a garota o largava já fazia o máximo para  
se afastar dela.  
- Mas Raito já vai? Toma café primeiro.  
-Não da, e melhor eu ir logo...L já deve estar me esperando- Enquanto dizia,  
Raito pegava suas chaves carteira e ia em direção a porta a abrindo, dando somente  
uma olhada para a Misa que ainda continuava parada- Ate mais tarde!

Raito fechava a porta e seguia para o elevador, descendo ate o QG, por certo  
L já deveria estar o esperando para as investigações, porem algo que sempre  
deixava Misa intrigada era a frieza de Raito, apesar de Misa ser uma garota linda  
Raito nunca pareceu se preocupar muito com ela, e muito menos sentir atração pela  
garota.Eram namorados,moravam juntos, mas as palavras de carinho de Raito sempre  
pareciam tão vazias,Misa pensava que era questão de tempo,ate Raito amá-la,  
mas o tempo passava e cada vez mais Raito de afastava.

Ao entrar no QG a primeira coisa que Raito viu foi L. Sentado como de costume  
e a tomar uma xícara de café,enquanto olhava fixamente para a tela de um  
computador.

- Bom dia Ryuuzaki!

Só agora L se virou para Raito e lhe cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Raito! O que faz aqui?  
-...- Raito ficou quieto,o que fazia ali? que pergunta mais idiota! - Mesma coisa que você vim trabalhar nas investigações para pegar Kira.  
- Mas Raito não se lembra que ontem,combinamos que não trabalharíamos hoje-  
L termina sua xícara de café, e se levanta da cadeira, e passa a andar na direção de Raito  
- Combinamos com os outros.Nos não podemos descansar e você sabe disso.  
- Relaxe Raito - L continuou andando na direção de Raito,balançava a xícara  
em sua mão segurando-a somente com o dedo indicador enquanto andava,ate ficar  
bem próximo de Raito,numa distancia ate perigosa  
- Sei que você e Kira,só preciso provar isso.  
- Vai começar com isso de novo!- Raito ficava alterado,e aumentava seu tom de voz  
Raito é Kira,mais deixar L saber disso agora acabaria com todos os seus planos.  
- Calma Raito,eu disse para relaxar...- L colocava uma de suas mãos,delicadamente  
na face de Raito,fazendo ele corar violentamente - Não vou começar com nada.

Raito ficava estático, sentia sua face esquentar assim como seu corpo.Ai estava  
o motivo por ele não sentir atração pela Misa, Raito era gay, uma coisa que  
descobriu a pouco tempo e que não revelou a ninguém, talvez porque ele próprio  
ainda querer se acostumar com a idéia,estar atraído por um homem já era ruim  
estar atraído por L,o pior inimigo de Kira, seu pior inimigo,era uma coisa  
inconcebível. Raito deu um passo para traz,afastando o rosto da mão de L, respirando  
fundo para assim conseguir forças para falar.

- E bom mesmo - Por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso o "não vou começar nada" de L havia sido muito malicioso,mesmo que L também fosse gay,e também gostasse de Raito, Kira falava mais alto,o que fazia Raito tentar sair do assunto para não ser levado por ele.  
- Então você vai trabalhar só, hoje? - Raito abaixava um pouco o rosto,e ajeitava sua franja, tentando disfarça o rubor de sua face.  
- Não, ninguém vai trabalhar hoje,eu vou sair...deveria fazer o mesmo!  
- Entendo - Raito nem tinha mais coragem de olhar para L.

Ryuuzaki sorriu apos o ultimo comentário de Raito, e seguiu seu caminho  
em direção ao elevador,apertando o botão para chamar o mesmo.

- Deveria chamar Misa para sair, um encontro e ótimo para relaxar - L falava  
aquilo sem se virar para Raito,falava somente para provocá-lo.  
- Por que não para de me dar conselhos e faça isso você - Raito falava num tom  
zombeiro,jogando a provocação de volta.

L virava o rosto,olhando para Raito,por cima do ombro.

- Quer que eu saia com Misa?- o elevador chega,L entra nele e fica a olhar  
para Raito.  
- Não,arranje sua própria namorada- Cruza os braços.

L somente sorria um sorriso ate maldoso,Raito podia ver na expressão dele  
o que ele queria dizer,o que fazia com que ele também sorrisse. Naquele momento  
naqueles segundo antes da porta do elevador fechar,era como se L e Kira não  
existissem, somente Raito e Ryuuzaki, amigos,amores,em sua expressão cada  
um mostrava o que realmente sentia, e era o mesmo sentimento, o desejo, a atração  
aqueles dois seres racionais querendo provar o proibido,os gênios querendo  
perder a razão. A porta se fecha.

Raito volta a realidade, suspira, mais uma vez tentar encontrar respostas  
para o que já estava cansado de saber,por mais que fosse proibido para sua  
racionalidade desejar L,desejava. E mais uma vez se convencia disso,e por  
mais que o desejasse, por mais que se sentisse atraído por ele, o mataria,  
era seu dever, como para toda dádiva uma maldição, se tornar o Deus do  
novo mundo e matar seu provável amor. Estava certo estava decidido, mataria L  
custe o que custar, o futuro do mundo,valia mais do que um mero sentimento.

E Raito assim ficava por quase uma hora,havia se sentado em um dos sofás  
e ficava martelando aquelas ideais em sua mente,ele sempre tinha esse problema  
de pensar demais,mais aos poucos sua mente ia se esvaziando,ia apagando e dormia.  
Raito tinha ido dormir tarde na noite passada, levava as investigações  
ate altas horas,e só ia dormir quando realmente estava muito cansado para pensar  
e por essa razão L decidira com todos que aquele dia seria de folga,e como não  
tinha o que fazer Raito aproveitava para dormir,e dormia profundamente.

Já e onze horas da manha quando Raito finalmente acorda,olha a hora em seu  
relógio, e apesar de ser tarde,não se afeta muito,levanta devagar se sentando  
no sofá,para então bocejar e se espreguiçar.Novamente voltava a pensar, nada  
muito ligado a L,mais sim a sua nova condição de gay. Pensava em ir ver Misa,  
aceitar o "conselho" de L,e sair com sua namorada,mais aturar aquela garota  
realmente não estava em seus planos,por mais que ela fosse útil para Kira,  
como namorada só atormentava Raito.

Com pensamentos de não ver Misa tão cedo,Raito sai do QG, pegando o elevador  
e saindo do prédio,seguia para as ruas,ate para em um restaurante para fazer  
uma refeição.Entra no restaurando e segue ate uma mesa vazia,esperando que o  
garçom lhe fosse atender,não sabe exatamente o porque,talvez fosse aqueles  
novos pensamente de homossexualidade que lhe faziam reparar num garoto,loiro,  
aproximadamente um 20 anos, acompanhado de sua namorada,o casal era muito bonito,  
porem Raito reparava mais no garoto,seu braço definido,sua camisa que não era  
muito justa,mais dava para ter uma idéia de como era o corpo do rapaz.Tentava então  
se imaginar como gay,no lugar daquela garota,recebendo aqueles sorrisos,e aquelas  
caricias disfarçadas,e para o seu medo não era nada difícil,podia se imaginar  
perfeitamente nos braços daquele garoto,e ate imaginaria mais coisas se os seus  
pensamentos não fossem interrompidos pela garçom.

- O que deseja?-aproximava-se o garçom simpático  
-Ahn..ah..o que recomenda?- Mostrava-se tão simpático quanto o garçom.  
- A macarronada esta uma delicia!- o garçom mostrava todo o entusiasmo do mundo.  
- Rs..então me traga uma!  
-E pra já!- o garçom se retira rapidamente sendo seguido pelo olhar de Raito.

Agora parava para reparar no garçom,ele não era feio,mas também não era tão  
bonito quanto aquele loiro.Raito apoiava os dois braços na mesa,apoiando o rosto  
sobre as mãos,e respirou fundo."Gay"-pensava.Deixava um pequeno sorriso,surgir  
nos lábios."Eu sou muito gay"-apesar de se xingar,aquilo não parecia lhe afetar muito,  
acostumava-se rapidamente aquela situação de homossexual,apesar de nunca ter ficado  
com um homem,a idéia de ficar com um lhe parecia bem agradável.Continuava a seguir esse pensamento,ate quando o garçom lhe trazia sua refeição,almoçava reparando em um ou outra cara,mais nada erótico passava em sua mente, só pensava em abraços  
e beijos,parecia uma adolescente,a observar rapazes.

Terminou seu almoço,pagou a conta e saiu do estabelecimento.Era por volta  
das duas da tarde, e o sol estava ainda mais quente. A ultima coisa que Raito  
queria era voltar para a casa,mas ficar embaixo daquele sol não lhe agradava  
em nada,decidia então ir ate o parque,para fazer o que fazia de melhor,pensar.

Raito chega ao parque,que estava quase que deserto,as poucas crianças que estavam lá  
já se preparavam para ir embora,o que era ainda melhor para ele, queria mesmo,  
ficar sozinho e admirar aquela bela paisagem que tinha o parque.

Seguiu ate uma barraquinha de sorvete,onde comprou um e se dirigiu ate um balanço que ficava abaixo de umas arvores. No caminha ia lambendo o sorvete para que o que  
estava derretendo não melasse sua mão,se senta ao banco e fica a se balançar  
devagar,por estar segurando o sorvete,sentia uma leve brisa,que refrescava mais  
naquela tarde quente.Ate que Raito se tocava.O que estava fazendo? Tinha um  
mundo a dominar,a mudar,ao invés de estar matando criminosos com seu Death  
Note,estava ali tomando sorvete em um parque .

Talvez só aproveitasse aquele tempo livre que tinha,voltava a repensar tudo isso em  
sua mente,ate tomar novamente a decisão de relaxar,afinal precisava,aproveitar  
o tempo para descobrir o nome de L, Misa poderia conseguir os olhos de shinigami  
e ver isso depois,e também nem sabia aonde estava L.Decidia então,definitivamente  
parar de pensar naquilo,pelo menos aquele dia,ia ser o garoto normal,que pensavam  
que ele fosse,não ia ser Kira,ia só ser Raito Yagami.

Ao terminar seu sorvete,continuava a se balançar no balanço,ia devagar,não  
era nenhuma crianças para ficar fazendo isso,e na verdade só fazia porque não havia  
ninguém perto para ver,pois nem mesmo Raito Yagami agiria como uma criança,e por  
esse mesmo motivo rapidamente para de se balançar ao ouvir umas vozes,e via  
alguns garotos,correndo passando por ele.

- Vamos rápido,e bem ali!-falava o que corria na frente.  
- Mais quem e que ta lutando?- falava o outro um tanto sem fôlego.  
- Po cara, e o Iori e o Kyo, os melhores do KOF.  
- Porque você não disse antes,vamo!- o garoto se animava e corria mais rápido.

Raito prestava atenção na conversa dos garotos,não fazia idéia de quem era Iori,  
Kyo ou o que era um KOF,mas como realmente não tinha nada para fazer,e os garotos  
pareciam tão empolgados,talvez realmente fosse algo bom,correu atrás dos garotos  
para não os perderem de vista e ver o que era essa tal luta.

Quando chegou não pode ver quase nada,uma multidão já cercava local,e Raito  
só conseguia ouvir o barulho das pessoas torcendo,tentou se aproximar mais ate  
conseguiu ver uma cena que o vez gelar.Kyo e Iori estavam igualmente cansados  
e das mãos de ambos,saiam chamas a de um laranja e a do outro roxa.Raito ficou  
impressionado,nunca havia visto algo assim antes,era simplesmente espetacular  
e não era só as chamas,os dois lutadores eram realmente lindos,ambos tinham corpos  
magníficos e seus rostos eram belos,Raito nem precisava querer reparar aquela  
beleza,viu logo de cara,porem por mais que o moreno fosse lindo,o que mais  
lhe chamava a atenção era o ruivo,ele era simplesmente indescritível,seus cabelos  
vermelhos cobrindo parcialmente a face,sua roupa justa,seu peitoral musculoso  
a amostra,e o que mais chama a atenção de Raito,o olhar do ruivo,ele era insano  
e cruel,sentia um medo misturado com tesão,nunca havia sentido isso antes,aquele  
ruivo simplesmente prendia sua atenção,tanta que nem percebeu que a luta continuava  
e a maioria das pessoas já havia sumido,pois o medo de ser incinerado era maior que a curiosidadeate o próprios garotos que Raito havia seguido,tinha ido embora.

Naquela rua só havia três pessoas,Kyo,Iori e Raito que parecia um completo  
maluco sem medo de morrer. Iori sem se importar com mais ninguém,só pensava em matar Kyo,lançava suas chamas furiosamente no moreno,que por pouco conseguia se desviar,a luta já estava para acabar,tanto Iori quanto Kyo estavam visivelmente cansados. Iori se apoiava com uma de suas mãos ao chão, enquanto Kyo  
ainda tentava se agüentar em pé, já era hora de desistir,dar uma pequena trégua naquela infinita guerra que eles sempre travavam.

- Hoje você vai viver Yagami,mas da próxima vez, não terei misericórdia de você- Kyo fica olhando o ruivo abaixado,parecendo estar num estado pior que o dele,mas não parecia ser uma condição para contar vantagem,e isso deixava Iori ainda mais irritado,levantava o rosto,mostrando toda sua fúria para Kusanagi,pronto para responder sua provocação  
- O que?Não..Eu não fiz nada! - Antes mesmo de Iori falar, escuta uma outra voz vindo do lado dele, olha então para o dono da voz,um garoto de aproximadamente 20 anos, cabelos castanhos quase ruivos. Iori ate repararia em como o garoto era atraente,se não fosse a intromissão dele.

Kyo ficava surpreso com a resposta daquele estranho,agora também olhava para ele,só agoraos dois lutadores reparavam que tinha mais alguém ali.

-...-Kyo sorri de um modo sarcástico e volta a olhar para Iori- Quem é esse? Seu ajudante?  
- Eu não preciso de ajuda para acabar com você - Iori se levanta aos poucos.

Kyo se vira e vai se afastando dos dois,enquanto ainda provocava Iori

- É melhor treinar Yagami..Não quero vencer tão fácil o próximo torneio - Kyo se afasta ate sumir da vista dos dois.

Iori já de pé,ajeita suas roupas,e limpa um pouco do sangue de escorria de sua boca.

- Não entendi! - falava novamente Raito, estava com tanto medo que só conseguia pensar,como aquele cara sabia o nome dele,e porque o ameaçava tanto.

Iori já estava ficando impaciente com aquele garoto intrometido,já se preparava para também ir embora.  
Colocando as mãos no bolso da calça e seguindo seu caminho.

- Espera, você sabe por que ele estava falando aquilo para mim,o que é esse torneio? - Raito ia na direção de Iori,esperando que ele lhe desse respostas.

Iori para,realmente aquele moleque enchia o saco,se virava para o garoto o encarando, de uma maneira fria.

- Ele estava falando comigo,e é melhor você ir embora antes que eu perca minha paciência- apesar da voz grossa e firme de Iori,Raito não parecia demonstrar tanto medo diante dele.  
-Não,eu tenho certeza que ele falou Yagami..Como você se chama?  
- Não te interessa...-Iori novamente voltou a andar,se ficasse ali mais um tempo,  
acabaria matando aquele garoto chato.  
-Espere! Eu me chamo Yagami Raito, eu não sei como aquele cara sabia meu nome e eu...-  
Rapidamente Raito para,se não parasse iria bater nas costas de Iori,pois o ruivo  
havia parada subitamente.Raito dava um passo para trás,esperando algum movimento do outro  
- Pare com essa palhaçada - Iori se vira e agarra a camisa de Raito,puxando-o de encontro a ele o encarando - Quem pensa que e? Não tem nem o direito de mentir que tem esse nome - Iori o olhava com uma fúria, parecia realmente querer matá-lo. Raito se apavora.  
-Não!Me solta! Olha meu nome e esse mesmo,olha! - Pega rapidamente a carteira do bolso, a abre, e mostra sua identidade a Iori,esperando que com isso pelo menos ele o solte.

Iori olha para a identidade,com a outra mão a pega,analisado melhor. Solta o garoto  
e meche na carteira analisando,os outros documentos e cartões,vendo que o garoto não mentia sobre seu nome. Fecha a carteira e a joga para Raito que a pega com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do medo. Iori se vira e novamente volta a andar. Dessa vez Raito fica parado, não sabia o que estava acontecendo e aquele cara parecia cada vez mais perigoso.

- Vem! - Iori o chama sem parar de andar e sem olhar para ele.

Raito não responde nada,fica um tempo parado pensando,ate que resolve ir,corre um pouco para alcançá-lo.  
Ao chegar perto dele somente o olha,esperando alguma resposta.

-Você quer conversar,e eu quero beber,iremos ate um bar - uma explicação muito simples,para algo que Raito ainda não conseguia entender, porem resolve ficar quieto,e somente segue o ruivo.

No caminho Raito começa a questionar os seus motivos. Por que estava seguindo ele?  
Queria respostas sobre o homem moreno que havia ameaçado ele, e se os dois estavam lutando com certeza no mínimo aquele homem deveria saber o nome do outro.Precisava somente do nome.  
Se ele viesse a ameaçá-lo outra vez,era só usar seu death note,e estaria tudo bem. Mas para Raito aquele motivo não o convencia,será que valia a pena correr o risco de estar ao lado daquele homem? Ele parecia ainda pior do que o outro que o ameaçou.

O real motivo lhe vinha rápido,beber e conversar com um homem lindo, por mais  
que tentasse pensar em outro motivo,esse era o que lhe parecia mais forte.  
Algumas vezes deixava-se reparar no ruivo,como ele era alto e forte,seus músculos  
definidos,e sua roupa um tanto justa que deixava seu corpo ainda mais atraente,  
Seus pensamentos eram interrompidos pela voz de Iori.

- É aqui.

Raito parava para analisar o estabelecimento,não era nada chique,mais também  
não era um boteco,parecia seu um lugar agradável para se conversar.Na verdade  
era uma boate,só que pelo horário havia acabado de abrir e por isso havia quase ninguém.  
Quando os dois adentravam o local já era por volta das seis da tarde,e o sol já estava  
se pondo.

Iori que andava na frente,escolheu uma das mesas,sentando-se nela e chamando o garçom.  
Raito ainda mudo,sentava-se e ficava encarando o ruivo.

- O que deseja?  
-Uma cerveja - diz Iori sem olhara para o garçom.  
-E o Senhor?- o garçom agora perguntando para Raito  
-Nada,obrigado- Raito olha e sorri simpaticamente para o garçom que logo  
deixa os dois a sós

-Então,já podemos começar a conversar? -apesar de Iori ser mais alto,mais forte e muito  
mais poderoso que ele,Raito não demonstrava seu medo,parecia já ter se acostumado.  
-Ainda não estou bebendo...Mas podemos sim- Iori concordava e esperava pelas perguntas dele, pois ele também queria fazer muitas perguntas ao garoto  
-Como se chama?-Raito começava.  
-Iori Yagami.  
-Yagami? Então aquele homem estava falando com você mesmo?Que coincidência!  
-Sim.  
-Hm..então já vou indo,era tudo que eu queria saber - Raito se levanta,mais rapidamente  
e impedido pelo braço de Iori que segura o dele.  
-Não,também quero saber coisas sobre você.- Fazia Raito voltar a se sentar.  
-O-o que quer saber?- Raito ficava sem jeito,por te sido segurado,daquela  
maneira.  
- Raito Yagami,você já ouviu falar sobre o clã Yagami?  
-Não - respondia curioso  
- Eu sou o ultimo sobrevivente do clã Yagami, uma família que foi amaldiçoada por Orochi  
- Orochi?  
- Sim, se você viu a minha luta com Kyo- a cerveja de Iori chegava,ele abre  
e bebe um gole- viu o poder de nossas chamas.  
-Sim eu vi,essa e a tal maldição?  
-Raito, você e órfão?- ignorava a pergunta dele.  
-Não.  
-Seu pai ainda esta vivo?  
-Sim.  
-Quantos anos ele tem?  
-50

Iori sorri de lado,e bebe mais um gole de sua cerveja.

- Pode ir,era tudo que eu queria saber!  
-Não agora eu não vou,O que tem meu pai haver com isso?  
-Uma das maldiçoes de Orochi,e que todo o homem Yagami,morre jovem. Seu pai  
ainda esta vivo, nossos nomes e apenas uma coincidência  
- Então eu não tenho o mesmo poder que você?

Iori não pode conter uma risada,que deixou Raito um pouco irritado.

-Não mesmo.Triste?  
-Não...Se não eu também iria morrer jovem,e isso atrapalharia meus planos.

Iori terminou de entornar a garrafa e voltou a olhar para Raito.Agora em silencio  
decidia reparar um pouco melhor no garoto.Ate que ele lembrava um pouco o Kyo. Seus cabelos eram mais claros de que Kyo,e ele parecia mais "arrumadinho".Pode se ate dizer que ele era um Kyo "mauricinho".Essa idéia fez surgir um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do Yagami mais velho,o que fez o mais novo corar ao perceber.

Era inevitável notar como Raito ficava atraente,com aquela inocência,  
que ele demonstrava,o que constratava muito bem com a roupa justa que usava,  
e moldava-se ao seu corpo.

Iori se aproxima mais de Raito,não precisava dizer nada,o olhar de ambos  
já mostravam o que queriam. Por baixo do mesa,Iori coloca a mão por cima do  
joelho de Raito. Ao sentir a mão, Raito vira o rosto,como se não quisesse ver  
o que acontecia.Já sua perna encostava-se mais a Iori,a abrindo lentamente.  
Sua mente lutava contra seu corpo,mesmo que já soubesse quem iria ganhar.

Iori mais uma vez sorri,não entendia aquele garoto,mas não perderia seu tempo  
tentando entender,o queria, e ele estava ali "abrindo as pernas" para ele.  
A mão de Iori passa a subir,acariciando e apertando a parte interna da coxa  
do moreno. Raito cora ainda mais e solta um baixo gemido,ao sentir a mão de  
Iori tocar seu membro que já estava um pouco desperto.

O ruivo fica a acariciar e apertar o membro do garoto,o estimulando por cima  
da calça. Iori ficava ainda mais tarado ao imaginar como Raito se excitava rápido,  
ou talvez já estivesse excitado. O garoto não era tão inocente como havia imaginado.

Raito fecha os olhos e geme mais uma vez, sua respiração já estava acelerada,e seu  
membro crescia a cada toque do ruivo. Iori então se aproxima mais,encostando de leve  
seus lábios no ouvido de Raito,sussurrava.

- Penúltima porta a esquerda - para tudo o que fazia,e se levanta, sendo seguido  
pelos olhos de Raito. O ruivo se afastava sem nem olhar para trás, e entrava em  
um dos corredores que tinha na parte de traz do bar.

Suspirava, passava a mão em seu cabelo e tentava acalmar sua excitação, enquanto  
desviava os olhos para todo o restante do bar,parecia que ninguém havia reparado  
no que acontecera naquela mesa,isso deixava Raito mais aliviado.Fechava os olhos  
buscando novamente se acalmar, e fazer o que era de costume: pensar.

Pensava se devia realmente seguir Iori. No mesmo dia em que resolvia admitir  
para si mesmo que era gay,conhece o cara mais gostoso que já viu em sua vida,  
e convidado pelo mesmo para um possível ato sexual,aquilo realmente já estava  
fora do controle. Mas era isso que tornava a situação melhor.Quando ele teria  
outra chance assim,aquele situação era perfeita.Queria saber como era ser gay.  
Iori parecia ter experiência. Iori não o conhecia, não o julgaria, depois poderia  
voltar para sua vida comum, de futuro Deus do Novo Mundo.Sua decisão estava tomada, ia atrás de Iori.

Seguia pelo mesmo corredor,e percebia que todas as portas eram de quartos.  
Algumas estavam abertas,e ele podia ver camas e algumas decorações.Chegando  
ao quarto indicado,via a porta aberta.Entra devagar e tem uma visão que já  
faz seu corpo reagir novamente. Iori deitado a cama,sem camisa e com a calça  
aberta.

- Entre e feche a porta - Iori olhava atentamente para o garoto,enquanto se sentava  
a cama,esperando que ele fizesse o que havia lhe mandado.

Raito obedece.Adentra o quarto e fecha a porta atrás dele,porem não sai de perto dela.

- Chega mais perto...Eu não mordo...Na verdade mordo sim - Iori pisca e sorri maldoso

Raito nada fala, somente vai na direção da cama sentando-se ao lado de Iori.

Já como o garoto não queria falar Iori decidia ficar quieto.Levava sua mão ate  
o rosto de Raito,acariciando suavemente o puxando para perto, e levando seu rosto  
para o pescoço dele, deslizando a língua suavemente ate a orelha, onde lhe mordia  
o lóbulo.Novamente Raito se via excitado com as provocações do ruivo, tentava se conter,não queria ficar gemendo,mas isso se tornava cada vez mais difícil,agora que Iori deslizava a mão pelo peitoral dele,descendo ate o meio de suas calças,tocando-lhe novamente o membro.

-AAhn..- Raito gemia, e fechava os olhos. Colocava uma das mãos na nuca do ruivo,acariciando seus cabelos e a outra acariciava o braço dele,buscando também tocá-lo,porem não tinha muita experiência.

Iori por sua vez,"atacava" o pescoço do rapaz,lambendo,chupando  
e mordiscando,causando-lhe varias arrepios de tesão. O ruivo subia novamente  
sua mãos pelo corpo do garoto,pegando em sua camisa,puxando-a para cima,se afastando,e a tirando.Jogava a camisa no chão, e voltava sua língua ao corpo de Raito.Ia o deitando vagarosamente, o ajeitando na cama, e ficando por cima dele. Descia seus beijos,para um dos mamilos de Raito, lambendo e mordiscando causando mais gemidos no garoto. Suas mãos hábeis. acariciavam e descobriam o corpo do moreno. Uma delas seguia novamente a calça de Raito,agora a abrindo, tocando em seu membro,e o libertando já em completa ereção.

Os gemidos de Raito ficavam cada vez mais altos,a medida que sentia a mão  
de Iori o masturbando, deslizando por toda a extensão de seu membro,apertando a glande e acariciando seus testículos.

-Ahn...Iori...Hm...-mordia os lábios e virava o rosto para o lado.

Iori parava o que fazia,já percebendo que Raito estava bem excitado, e a melhor parte  
estava perto de chegar. Se posiciona entre as pernas de Raito,e termina de tirar sua calça  
e cueca. Leva as mãos a sua própria calça,para também se despir e libertar sua ereção que aquela altura já estava bastante incomoda.

-I-Iori? - Iori já havia abaixado sua cueca e talvez por isso Raito,parecesse mais receoso, afinal o pênis do Iori era acima da media. Iori sorria e olhava para o garoto.  
- Sim? - Seu olhar estava ainda mais malicioso. Voltava a se aproximar de Raito,apoiando as duas mãos a cama de cada lado no corpo do mesmo.  
-E que...Eu nunca fiz isso antes - Ao terminar de falar,olhava para baixo, envergonhado.

Iori ficava abobado.O garoto nunca havia ficado com nenhum outro homem,e se entregava tão fácil a ele? Aquilo tava ficando cada vez melhor.

- Então nunca fez sexo com outro homem? - aproximava-se ainda mais, começando a  
esfregar seu membro com o de Raito.  
-Ahn...Não...Nunca fiz sexo...Com ninguém - falava com dificuldade,pelo prazer que sentia com o contado do pênis de Iori.

Iori para,se afasta um pouco de Raito,olhando bem para ele,e pergunta.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer agora? - normalmente Iori não era de perguntas essas coisas, mas não era todo dia que conhecia um garoto completamente virgem,disposto a dar para ele.  
- Tenho...-apesar de falar que tinha certeza,sua voz e sua expressão não passava confiança. Não que isso fosse importar para o ruivo.  
-Você e estranho garoto...Mas não vou te julgar - mal terminava de falar,selava seus lábios o de Raito,levando a língua a boca do outro,tocando cada cantinho da mesma,num beijo muito sensual e delicioso,enquanto voltava a se esfregar em Raito,se deitando por cima dele sobre a cama.

Deslizava a mão sobre o corpo dele,descendo ate chegar em sua coxa,onde apertava com certa força e a levanta um pouco,deixando-a dobrada, e se posicionando entra as pernas do moreno, que ate o momento não fazia nada,só deixava Iori conduzir.

Parava o beijo, afastando o rosto do dele,olhava-o fixamente enquanto pressionava o pênis levemente por sua entrada, sentindo-a quente e apertada,se controlava para não entrar todo de uma vez.

Raito apertava forte o corpo do outro Yagami,arranhando suas costas.Fechava forte os olhos,tentando se concentrar mais no prazer do que na dor.Gemia baixo.

O ruivo continuava a penetrar,ate entrar eçava então os movimentos de "vai-e-vem" se apoiando na cama, e passando a beijar e lamber o pescoço de Raito.

Sentindo o movimento do corpo do outro,o membro tocando-lhe fundo,e o abdômen roçando contra seu pênis.Os gemidos de Raito passavam a aumentar gradativamente,junto com sua respiração e excitação.A dor se dissipava aos poucos,e o prazer aumentava cada vez mais.

Iori se distanciava,e dava mais força aos movimentos,que ia cada vez mais rápidos,adorando a sensação de possuir Raito. Suados e cada vez mais ofegantes, continuavam naquele movimento frenético, ate atingir o ápice.

Raito gozava primeiro,melando o abdômen de ambos.Iori logo em seguida,dentro de Raito,para depois cair o lado dele,exausto.

O moreno respirava rápido,tentando recuperar o fôlego,olhava para seu próprio corpo,com um olhar de desagrado,diante do seu estado, mas tinha que admitir que aquilo havia sido muito prazeroso.Voltava o rosto para Iori e encontrava o mesmo já a dormir. Suspirava a sorrir. Fechava os olhos e buscava também dormir.

Algumas horas depois...

Raito abria seus olhos,com a visão ainda turvada tentava se lembrar aonde estava e o que havia acontecido, nem se levantava da cama,ou ao menos se mexia,mas já lembrava o que ocorrido,e que com certeza jamais esqueceria estava feliz, se sentia bem,mesmo agora tendo certeza que era homossexual, isso não lhe importava muito.

Levantava-se ficando sentado a cama,nem tentava procurar por Iori,sabia que ele não estava ali, que para ele só era mais uma noite e provavelmente agora já estaria bem longe. Raito então levanta de uma vez da cama,se veste e trata de ir embora,voltar para sua casa e voltar para Misa.

Enquanto voltava para casa,pensava sobre a coincidência de seu nome,com o do ruivo, com certeza ele não pertencia nenhum clã, não era amaldiçoado,e definitivamente não era parente de Iori.Mas em uma coisa,aqueles dois Yagami's eram semelhantes, num único destino que levava ambos para uma mesma maldição a de ter como dever matar seu único e verdadeiro amor.


End file.
